Bieterklan
Summary `The Bieterklan are an orkik people who raid caravans and serve as mercenaries. Found on the eastern edge of the Planum Sangre, or Blood Plains, the Bieterklan have specially adapted to the difficult environment of the region. Undying infest the Bieterklan lands. However, the orks have become immune to their poison over the centuries; and have come to see the Undying as a tool. Most notably the Bieterklan use the Undying as terror weapons. The orks cut up the undead beings into pieces and mount them, still moving, onto their armor (Arma Cadavera). With herds of Undying and their repulsive equipment, the Bieterklan strike fear into all but the most courageous traveler. History The Bieterklan come into existence during the War of the Children. Born of elven makers, these orks were to serve as front line fodder against the armies of Men. The ancestors of the Bieterklan broke free of their masters and retreated west over the Thanogigant Mountains. What the Bieterklan found was a greater hell than the war they had escaped. The Planum Sangre was a bitter climate, a cold, dry desert, inhabited by more dead than living. Tales speak of 9 of every 10 members of their tribe succumbing to starvation or the predation of the Undying. But the last Bieterklan held on, fighting viciously for every oasis, every patch of good soil, and piece of meat. And, as the War of the Children, and the Long Night began, the orks grew stronger. They fought west, and south and north against weaker peoples. They drove back the Undying and learned to use them. Society and Culture The Bietrklan respect only two things: power and fearlessness. Female orks are larger than the men; and will refuse to mate with them, unless the men provide them with enemy heads and piles of treasure. Family Life Family life is simple among the Bietrklan: Mother orks rule. All children are hers. All male orks in her band fight for her favor. Daughters are considered rivals, and driven out when they can bear children. Sons are driven out when they can fight. Elderly orks try to die in combat. Otherwise they end up as food for the Undying. Daughters without family bands, begin leading raids to gather treasure and men to their side. An ork woman must also capture enough Undying to make herself a suit of Armacadavera, as well as for her male followers. Trade The Bieterklan orks take large amounts of treasure from their raids. It appears they trade some of it to orks in the east, or to other less scrupulous Saheli caravans. Warfare Bieterklan rely on skirmishing and terror tactics. They are rarely seen in war bands larger than 30 members. The orks throw spears as well as small clubs that have an Undying head attached. Once a caravan is disrupted the orks charge in, using their undead armor to terrorize opponents and their mounts. They are also known to set traps and drive herds of Undying against better defended caravans (See: Truks) Food and Drink The orks raid for most of their food. They can go for weeks without eating; and are able to gorge on available meat. Anything or anyone can be meat for the Bieterklans. Location Bieterklan territory is located on the edge of the eastern Planum Sangre; and borders the Thanatogigant Mountains. Estimated Numbers Unknown. The Bietrklan appear to number in the low thousands. Known Towns The Bietrklan maintain no towns. They move about constantly setting camp for a week at most. Allies The Bietrklan have no allies. Foes The Leichmenfaller dwarves and Bietrklan go to war over territory. Saheli merchant clans fear the orks, and send mercenaries against them. Characters Ma Gog; Boss of the Hill Clans Ma Gog is a leader of over 500 Bieterklan orks. She is a vicious fighter and known for her terrifying arma cadavera. Her armor is a combination of plate and chain over which is stretched two entire "living" skins of Undying. When she fights, it appears she is coming from two directions. Category:Cultures